Talk:Golden Fox Strike
Just what i always wanted a lead that cant be blocked or evaded, should go well with fox fangs and the unblock/evade dual i fogot the name of.--Blade 09:13, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Nine Tail Strike, I must say ive been wondering wheres the lead for the Fox fangs combo. ~ Zero rogue x 23:44, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Nice comboed with damage boost enchantments like conjures.--Life Infusion 20:59, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::Zero, you forgot about Dancing Daggers and Iron Palm. :P --Ender A 04:34, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::But now we have somthing better :)--Blade 16:24, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Humourous observation Why is the person shooting lasers from their nipples?.. --Fobdo 14:31, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Why aren't you?! — Skuld 14:33, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Man, that's some droopage if your nipples are that far down your body :P--Epinephrine 14:34, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::I never knew that you were supposed to, or that it was even possible. That technique probably does around 1500 damage, and confuses your enemies quite a bit. :'( --Fobdo 14:37, 9 January 2007 (CST) :p --Fobdo 15:40, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Make it hploss or life steal :p -Ichigo724 15:48, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::wow, 4-9 seconds of death? That's a new game mechanic for sure!--Epinephrine 15:52, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::I wonder how you would remove the condition... --Fobdo 13:20, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::Unyielding Aura -Ichigo724 14:55, 10 January 2007 (CST) He ate freshmint, that's why his nipples are so long --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:57, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Freshmint = long nipples??? --Fobdo 16:25, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::... -Ichigo724 16:32, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::That was somewhat disturbing.. :'( --Fobdo 17:54, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::EXTREMELY disturbing. Zuranthium 03:47, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Just an FYI to anyone confused about the icon and even more confused about the resulting discussion... the two "beams" are actually "strikes", and they're headed for the guy's nipples rather then out of them. It's based on the Japanese myth of the Fox and the Fool... long story short, the Fool was goofing around and rubbing his nipples, and the Fox-god took offense. "No more nipples for you!" he shouted, and promptly stabbed the Fool in the nipples. Because the Fool was busy goofing around, he couldn't block the Fox's attack, and instantly died. After the Fox finished his unblockable attack chain. ...I may have exaggerated that story a tiny bit. Just a bit though. Point is, the guy in the skill icon's about to get stabbed in the nipples, and there's nothing he can do about it (unless he's got enchantment removal and a decent blocking skill). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 06:46, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :LMAO. reanor' 17:31, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Sith Lord foreplay? On a serious note, this skill has serious synergy with Wild Strike. It's amazingly useful for those pesky rangers. 24.12.192.244 07:14, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, everyone knows that rangers can't hold up against the power of nipples, only paragons can do that. --Curse You 10:01, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah cuz paragon nipples are so big they blind everyone who looks at them. That's why they use armor that has holes for their nipples, so that way they can use it as a weapon. Unfortunately, it also blinds allies, which is why no one wants a paragon on their team. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 17:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) High-res lol kinda displaced left nipple there :P --Gimmethegepgun 17:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :He could have scoliosis. 'Grinchy슴Mc슴Diddles''' 17:05, 26 April 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, the image is simply two blades aiming for the heart. Look at where the blade lines would meet. In other news, I've recently started using this skill, and I'm quite happy with it. Golden fox, Wild, Death blossom, Moebius. Very nice PvE. JureSimich 11:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Quit being serious. 18:33, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::This is the internet. Everything is serious business. Lord of all tyria 18:36, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::lol when you look at the one on the left it looks like the skin's being stretched outwards --Gimmethegepgun 18:39, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's a good thing. Larger attack radius. 18:39, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::dang if i knew how to upload images id upload the one with the cat saying "I R SERIOUS CAT THIS ARE SERIOUS THREAD" (Kiron 19:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC)) ::::::That would be a copyvio anyway. 19:04, 26 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Now THAT^^ is being serious :P In other news: IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER Had to do it >.< --Alf's Hitman 01:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I almost fell out of my chair laughing. 17:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) why are the two nipple lazorz? its a lead attack not dual - Rabus 02:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Huh? The only thing that comes to mind is Signet of Ghostly Might... I don't really understand the note. 18:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Notes Here. Then put it on Wild Strike's page, not here, since it's relevant to Wild Strike. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :It's really relevant to both, since an offhand attack requires a lead, and a blocked lead doesn't fulfill the requirement. Plus, it's already on Wild Strike. 19:04, 4 January 2009 (UTC)